Inuyasha Romance Roses Have Thorns Part 3
by EpicAzn868
Summary: Part 3! Enjoy, hope you like it


RECAP:  
Mayu had been assigned to kill Inuyasha. Although when she's got him cornered and vulnerable, she fails and feels a resistance she had never felt before. She goes away with the Sacred Jewel and his Tetsusaiga and plan to trick her father to thinking she killed Inuyasha.  
~~~~~Story Starts~~~~~  
I got back to my spot next to the river and stared at the blue sky. My mind was full of thoughts. Why did the Tetsusaiga form a barrier from Father? What was the sword trying to protect itself from? Why did he look like he could drool over the jewel all of a sudden? It was like Father had a multiple personality disorder. Not to mention my other problem about Inuyasha. Why couldn't I kill the guy?  
I closed my eyes, planning to nap for a while and laid down in the grass...  
A few minutes later, I feltsomeone's presence close to me. A huge shadow blocked the sun's rays from touching my eyelids as they leaned over top of me. I was sure it wasn't just a curious child. The person was silent. I expected it to be a robber who wanted to steal any of my belongings.  
Then I threw a punch at the figure and ended up hitting its nose.  
"Ow! What was that for?" a familiar voice cried out.  
I got to my feet as I watched Inuyasha holding his bleeding nose in pain. I sighed. "What are you doing here? Do I _really_ need to kill you?"  
He growled. "Listen, I don't easily get defeated by a _human girl,_" he sneered.  
"Then why do you wish to confront me?" I said without emotion. I had no care, whatsoever, so kill this weakling. He wasn't so much of a challenge to me. I didn't get over the fact that I hesitated to kill _him_. Why had I failed?  
"I'm here to take back the Sacred Jewel and my Tetsusaiga!" he got up -ignoring the pain in his nose- and shouted at me.  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't have it."  
He blinked twice in frustration. "Then where is it?!" he said through his teeth.  
"None of your business, half-breed," I spat the words at him.  
This time he looked like he would leap in the air to strangle me.  
Then the voices of the villagers startled me. "Princess Mayu! We have another message!"  
I panicked. They couldn't see me with Inuyasha who was supposed to be dead,  
"Princess?" he asked, taken by surprise.  
I pushed him in a bush.  
"Hey!" he wailed.  
"Please stay quiet for a few seconds. I'll explain if you do," I whispered to him.  
He glared. "Fine."  
I turned to the men with an expression of inncense. "What is it men?"  
"Your father wants me to tell you something important, but he didn't mention it to us," they explained.  
"I'll be there soon. Go ahead without me," I ordered.  
They nodded and then ran off.  
When they were out of sight, Inuyasha stood up from the bush with leaves and twigs in his hair.  
_**Inuyasha's P.O.V**__**  
**_"Princess?!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.  
"So?" she scowled.  
"You look like a normal village girl to me," I frowned.  
Her hands tightened into fists. I baked away one step. What part of me would she make me bleed now? "That's because no one is supposed to know I am one," she yelled at me. "And you're supposed to be dead!"  
I smirked. "Then why couldn't you kill me back there then, huh?"  
She ignored my question and looked away in shame.  
Why would she want to kill me and then give my belongings to someone else? "Why did you want to kill me in the first place, mortal?" I asked.  
She sighed. "I was assigned to," she said in a low volume.  
"By who?!"  
"I might as well tell you now because you'll be dead soon enough... I train to be an assassin at our village. I was assigned to kill you by my father," she grunted.  
I looked shocked. Assassin? "Who's your father?" I demanded.  
"It's nothing that will concern you." She turned back to run to hervillage.  
"Wait! You said you'd explain where my things are!"  
She ignored me and kept running.  
I'd find her again later, I just had to know her scent... I sniffed the air she occupied andthen memorized it well.  
Shock filled me. She smelled human, plus I caughta stench of Naraku. Did she give my thingsto _Naraku_?!He didn't have a daughter, did he?Damn!  
_**Mayu's P.O.V**__**  
**_I got to my knees in front of Father. "I apologize there was a bit of a hold up."  
"Arise my child," he said. I was surprised by the change in his voice. It turned slightly lower.  
I got to my feet, but kept my head down.  
"let me see your face and come forward," he commanded.  
I was confused, but obeyed. I stepped forward and looked at him.  
He grabbed my chin and twisted my head back and forth. "Such beauty too. You'll be in good use to me," he grinned, looking smug.  
I didn't know what to answer to that, so I mumbled. "Excuse me?"  
"Be my follower and my slave! And I will reward you with great things," he began to say.  
_"Who are you?"_ I whispered. This wasn't my Father anymore.  
He laughed darkly. "I'll tell you now then before I take you away from this place. You Fatherhas been dead for a month now! I plan to take the greatest assassin with me to my castle. Which happens to be you, my dear."  
My fingers twitched to draw my sword. I didn't cry because I was taught not to. "Who are you and what did you do to my father?!"  
"My name is Naraku. I don't think you'd want to know exactly how I killed your Father... its heartbreaking for such a young woman. I will treat you better than this village ever had. Come, join me! With you as my slave I can conquer all! I sent you to kill those powerful people as a test," he explained.  
So there was no reason? I killed innocent people... I felt disgusted at myself for falling for his tricks. "Never! I will never join you, _Naraku_," I said his name with rage.  
He frowned at my choice. "Are you certain?"  
I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him.

That's all I'm allowing for now. I want the suspence to build up! Tell me how you like this chapter. Review! Don't be shy.


End file.
